Thunderstruck
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Minato's acceptance as Hokage is likely to provoke the warmongering Cloud Village to act aggressively. Kushina patrols the border of Kumogakure, but finds herself caught by none other than the son of the Raikage himself. MA
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderstruck**

Minato was a peaceful man, but not a foolish one. Coming into the role of the Fourth Hokage meant a shift in power. All nations would put their eyes to Konoha and strategize what this meant for them. For some, it would mean leniency in treaties and trade, and others, it could mean an opportunity. Minato was renowned as a kindhearted soul, reluctant to take life unless necessary.

Kumogakure, no doubt, would view that as an advantage. If they committed a crime (and were caught), there was a possibility of leniency. It was more likely than not that this assumption would come to pass, and so the Fourth Hokage issued an S-Rank mission to a tight squad to observe and report. Led by powerful warmongers, Kumo was unlikely to waste any time and would attempt a scheme within days of Minato's inauguration.

A team of four was assembled, strong and stealthy shinobi, with the mission only to sabotage any plans the Kumo may have to attack. It seemed simple and straightforward… until his wife caught wind of the plan. Minato would not want to put her in harm's way, but Kushina – resolute and determined – insisted. Kumogakure had tried to kidnap her before, and were it not for her husband, she would have been lost to them. For that, she loved him. But as a kunoichi, she had something to prove. If Kumogakure was scheming, it'd feel cathartic to have a hand in foiling their plans herself.

"We'll someday start a family," she argued with Minato, who was already starting to fold to the idea of letting her go. "When it happens, I will have fewer opportunities to help out the village." It took little more than that to finally get him to agree.

So there she was, donned in the attire of Konoha jonin, her infamous scarlet hair in a high ponytail. Uzumaki Kushina edged the lush border of the Land of Lightning. The platoon she had accompanied had staked out this point for several days, but saw no activity from the Cloud Village, save for a merchant or two – secretly scanned and verified that they were who they seemed, and not a shinobi in disguise. Perhaps the Raikage was not as foolhardy as believed, or maybe he was distracted by the prospect of a war with ten-thousand shinobi. Whatever the case, Kushina's team was starting to feel convinced that they'd nothing to fear.

Kushina was not convinced.

No, she had a sense for this unlikeable society. The others could make camp, be merry, tell jokes around the fire while drinking themselves to sleep; she went to patrol the border. They were _very_ confident that there was no danger around to let the Hokage's wife wander off alone at a foreign land.

She crouched low amongst a cluster of bushes. The sun had set some time ago, but the moonlight was bright here, the pathways clear for her vision. Her gaze was vigilant, noting every rabbit that scurried between the brush and owl that took to their nightly hunt. Her sixth sense told her she was not wrong to suspect Kumogakure of something underhanded. And if they got wind that the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi – who was also a rare Uzumaki! – was nearby, they'd do everything in their power to find her, even deter a plot to attack Konoha, thereby saving her husband.

"I know you're out there," murmured the redhead. A cocky smirk crossed her face. She'd be all too delighted to personally thwart the annoyance known as Kumogakure and prove to them the power and pride of not only Konoha, but the Red-Hot Habanero as well! "I'll serve you up like a smashed tomato, 'tebane."

Everything was so quiet; she could hear the talk of her fellow jonin in the distance. There was no way any enemy could get the drop on her. So how did she not hear them until they intentionally crushed a leaf underfoot?!

"Be glad, Bee. We've made up for the previous mistake of our village."

Kushina's eyes went wide. It wasn't a voice she'd heard more than once, but it was one that she could never forget. It was the Third Raikage's son, the second Ay. And the second voice?

Yo, Bro, it's victory~ You found the prize, and the prize is a she~

Bracing herself for attack, cursing the way things had turned out, she began to wheel about, but her world went dark at the quarter of the spin. The last thing she saw was the giant standing over her.

When she awoke, the back of her neck a bit sore from the concussive hit, she found herself captive. Hands were tied and stuck over her head with a kunai masterfully placed between her bondage; the blade was sunken entirely into the tree trunk, and the loop at the end of the handle was too thick for the ropes to pull over.

And of course, steeling her against the tree more than anything, suppressing her ability to breathe for a moment, was Ay, arms folded and hard, coal eyes upon her. His mouth was drawn down at the corners, a superior scowl. This was the man who battled her husband, and while he was bested, Minato didn't speak poorly of his might and speed. Without teleportation, Minato could admit that he would have come out second in a bout with the destined Raikage.

Yet, despite knowing this, despite knowing his ruthlessness and the grim plans he and his village would have for her, Kushina quelled her fear. Her frightened gaze stabilized to an impassive glare. She would not give him her fear. She cowered before to Kumogakure, but she was a girl then. Now she was a kunoichi. If Ay wanted to test her, he'd regret it.

"Uzumaki Kushina. The Yellow Flash's woman." Ay snorted, either out of amusement or disappointment.

Kushina's sneering grin reflected nothing but arrogance and disdain. "And you're Ay, seconded to the Yellow Flash's speed." Even if he didn't react, she felt good, knowing that she'd stabbed a good insult into his ego. "I didn't expect to be caught by someone so slow. I must be growing lax by my husband's side."

Ay ignored the provocation, for it was an obvious tactic. His head turned off to the left. "My men are dispatching your group at the moment. You needn't worry, though. I've given the order for non-lethal force." He sounded quite proud to be so lenient, proving that Kushina's capture had put him in a rare, merciful mood.

"You underestimate Konoha." She continued to leer at him, her smirk glued in place. "I hope your men don't get beaten too badly."

A bluff that made Ay flinch from annoyance. He'd no time for false bluster like this. The opponents he found worthy were those who did not underestimate him. He stepped closer to his prize; Kushina felt obligated to stand up straighter, back pressing against the tree as she stared up to hold his eyes. "You're a fool to think you can bait me, woman. Just as the Yellow Flash was fool to send you on this mission. I thought him a wiser man than that. I was clearly mistaken."

"Bait you?" Kushina laughed at him. "And what if I told you…" She paused, now truly baiting Ay with theatrical, drawn-out silence accompanied with a narrowing of her eyes. "I have a teleportation seal on my body? Minato could be here in a second."

Ay did not immediately respond. The truth was it was a likely scenario; a man of power would protect his property. But would the noble Yellow Flash mark his woman, treat her like a possession? He was a man who sped to save those he cared for; Ay could acknowledge and respect that. But something about the Uzumaki… She wouldn't allow herself to be saved; there was too much pride in those violet eyes.

"You're bluffing," he finally called. Even when she didn't lose her smile, he felt sure that she was fibbing to either buy time or bring Ay to panic. He would allow neither, and pressed a finger against her forehead protector; this gesture alone made her lose her haughty grin to scowl. "If there was any chance that you could call him, he would have appeared already. Enough time has passed that you didn't check in. Don't assume that we Kumo ninja are stupid, woman."

The smirk returned with a scoff. "Well, I figured it was worth a shot, you being so scared of Minato, after all."

"I fear no one," was the burly man's solid reply.

Again, Kushina snickered at his expense. "Can you say that without your brother around, 'tebane?"

Ay's temper flashed in his eyes. He leaned down so that he was eyelevel with this bold woman. She didn't quiver. She was quite a kunoichi, worthy even of Kumogakure standards, despite her lithe, soft frame. "I could crush the Yellow Flash," he stated with such certainty that Kushina almost believed that he would believe it. His hand came up and closed around her throat like a shackle, not choking, but letting her know how easily he could snuff out her life. "And what is his, I can take when I want." Another statement spoken with false confidence.

"Really?" Kushina did not let herself whimper and cower. She was tougher than that. She was the infamous, terrible Red-Hot Habanero! She did not tremble to others' wrath; they trembled to hers. She stretched her neck as far as she could while her overhead hands stayed stuck to the trunk. She was mere centimeters from Ay's face. "Then why is he Hokage, and you are still just a jonin? He even expected you had something planned for his inauguration." She laughed shortly. "And he was right."

There was an unmistakable twitch in his eye. She'd hit the nerve. The great Kumo was mighty, not predictable. They were the greatest in the Five Nations, not some civilization of dopes to move as bleeding heart like Konoha expected them to! Minato was confident enough to send his woman?

She was getting under his skin. No one did that. She was so… so…!

Kushina was taken by surprise when, in a flash like lightning, she wound up on the ground, her hands still tied and above her head, but without the kunai stapling her in place. Ay tossed the knife into the roots to be used another time; right now, he intended to only use bare hands.

He wanted to put them on her, but circumstances put him under pressure. He'd have to make haste while purging these feelings that Kushina stirred within him. She said that Minato was his better, and in his heart, he wasn't sure she was wrong. Their last encounter, Minato had gotten away freely after taking on both him and his brother simultaneously. Perhaps _this_ moment was Ay's opportunity to even the score, to damage Minato's pride just as he had damaged his own.

"Hey, what are you doing, 'tebane?!" Kushina shouted out loud, losing her composure for the moment it took Ay to yank down her pants to her ankles; joining them were her pink panties. Her fretful look turned to a sneer when she looked up from her dropped bottoms. Already, Ay was making work of his own pants. She saw the swelling underneath and knew just what was planned. "What do you expect to come of this?" she snarled at him. Her thighs squeezed tight, trying to conceal the red of her pubis.

Ay's pants were slipped down, his eyes hard and intent on her. "The Yellow Flash will not underestimate the Kumo." The hem of his pants dipped, and Kushina's eyes weren't able to stare at anything but the swollen rod that emerged, stretching long from Ay's groin, hefting a heavy sac at its base. Kushina gulped. She'd not encountered the likes of _this_ before. She scooted away as best as she could when Ay lowered himself to her. She practically vanished under his massive form. He kneed her legs open; she did not resist as he had expected her to. It made him cautious, but she was still looking at him with that disapproving scowl. What did he expect to come of this?

He smirked inwardly.

_Her._

"_Ahn!_" Kushina winced when he came in contact with her outer folds. She wasn't exactly slick, but he was wisely taking his time, touching his tip against her hidden clit and smearing his pre-cum against her entrance. In this way, the sealed entry began to blossom and glisten, and with a quiet, harsh curse, Kushina knew her body welcomed the invasion.

The moment her lips provided a sloppy kiss to his head, Ay seized the opportunity, growling behind his pursed lips as he slid into the Hokage's wife, claiming her at the border of their lands. Kushina gasped loudly, "You can't, 'tebane!"

But Ay was resolute in having her. She was lovely, no doubt about that, but it was more her attitude that drew him to behave this way, to take her from the sanctity of marriage and possess her for however short a time. And he would ruin her for Minato!

His shaft was unquestionably large, matching his hulking physique, so regardless of the saturation of Kushina's tunnel, it was no easy chore to wrench him within. He savored it, though, the gasps and squeals and grunts that accompanied the contortion of expression on her face with every bit of him that spread her. Of course Minato couldn't gain this reaction from her, Ay thought smugly as he gripped Kushina's hip in one hand and drew her upon his length. The man was puny.

"_Ow!_ _It's big, 'tebane!_"

Finally, the sneer broke with a wicked grin. Ay hadn't even filed in his full mast, yet she was already stretched and full beyond what she'd ever known before. A nudge forward, and he could feel the resistance that denied the last bit of him. No matter. Wrapped so snugly around him, he was more than content with what he could experience now.

Kushina heard her womanhood stretch around him like an oiled glove that was a few sizes too small. But where other women would cry out and mewl for mercy, Uzumaki Kushina endured. A few grunts as she rotated her hips, trying to accommodate his girth, but never a sob. Part of her resilience to him was her unstoppable, 'can do' attitude, but there were other factors about her that made her so tolerable and adaptive to discomfort. As Kumogakure's greatest son delved deep, she was able to control herself.

She was hot, as if overcome with fever! Ay had not experienced something like this before. The slick walls radiated heat like palpable pleasure! He twitched within the tight crevice. He'd expected her to be writhing by now; she didn't do anything but lie back and observe him after the initial meeting of his tip against her bottom. In fact, when he turned back to her face, he saw that it was no longer distorted with discomfort; that bold smirk had reemerged.

He'd wipe it from her face just as it had wiped his own leer from place. He pulled back, whispered something hateful about Minato and his pitiful performance, and then returned to Kushina's depths. She grimaced with a deep-throated grunt, but was unfazed afterward. Well, there was plenty of time to chip at her endurance, and Ay was determined to make a record of how many times she would cum before him.

The swats of his body against hers were deliberately loud, as was the shifting of grass underneath her butt every time Ay pitched his hips against hers. As he had wanted, the sounds were starting to spill from her throat – sometimes, they came out as curse words towards him – but unexpected was how often he grunted and huffed, sounding like a rutting bull. He certainly gave the appearance of one; a large, dark form, rippling muscles tensing with effort and strength, eyes focused and feral on the target while his lips drew down from his clenching teeth.

"Damn you," Kushina wheezed, one eye closed and the other squinting, barely able to open during his onslaught of her pelvis. Seeing how he eyed her, she even managed to chuckle mockingly. "You think this makes me yours? I've, _uhn!,_ had better."

_Absurd!_

At her words, Ay felt inspired to change them, to make her cry out that she belonged to Kumogakure and to him, that no other would sate her! He'd ruined other women, other wives from other villages! The Hokage would lament his wife's leave to Kumogakure and would beg them to return her to his arms! But she would not go back, not when she had Ay to satisfy her as no other could…

"_Rah!_" He felt the waves splaying from the source of pleasure, overtaking his controlled pace and weakening his mind.

"Having trouble, tebane? Am I too much for you?" Kushina's smart mouth was then sealed with Ay's. He kissed her hard, passionately, forcing his tongue within to combat hers. She wanted him gone, but he would stay and claim every bit of her mouth. She grunted against him defiantly, and in return, he clamped a hand over her throat, closing it as his hips dipped in shorter motions. He wanted her to know that he was in command! Her life could snuff out at his whim. The tight confines between her legs seemed to condense, and he knew Kushina was willfully trying to draw his essence from him. Just what was this feeling? Ay growled into her mouth, his tongue retreating and his teeth closing. Now he growled against her mouth. Nose to nose, foreheads linked…

_Impossible…_

He was jettisoning his sperm into her before he even got to bottom out. White lava filled her hole, scalding where it gushed and overflowing to her innermost chamber. He repressed a roar announcing his release as he stuck himself to her cervix, pressing inward as much as he could as his extension transferred to Kushina's belly his seed.

Kushina held her breath when the hot waves crashed upon her insides like the raging tide of the ocean. Instinctively, her hips rose off the ground, tightening their connection for her womb to sup his offering. He came hard and plentiful, she had to admit; she felt the surplus already oozing back around him to dribble from her stuffed snatch.

Then Ay's weight fell on her, pressing her lower half back to the ground. If not for his arms bracing with his elbows, he'd have smothered her beneath him. He hovered there, his abdomen above hers by inches. He tasted her and the earth with every inhale. The last pearly drops oozed out of him to join the overflowing abundance. He was spent.

But was she?

No, his eyes found out when they sought her face. No, she was composed; a little out of wind, a great deal flushed, but she was not broken.

"So, is that it?" she goaded, smirking arrogantly at him, eyebrows furrowed challengingly beneath a brow shimmering with sweat. He might have been the biggest she'd ever seen, but that mattered little to a woman whose body could adapt and recover at an inhuman pace. She was the container for the Kyubi, after all. Minato had fucked her senseless, but it was not his size that overwhelmed her. His speed was legendary, and in bed, he utilized it so that even the regenerative properties of her Biju chakra could not keep up; she couldn't adapt, and she came harder than she'd ever thought possible.

A growl beneath his voice, he said, "I'm not done with you, Uzumaki Kushina." And he began to hump her again. He had stamina, she credited him that much, his hard erection plodding through the sticky puddle he'd left in her, determined not to be outdone. His thrusts were hasty, less powerful than before. Still, he rattled Kushina's body with his might and even garnered a quick groan here and there.

But he wasn't doing enough! He was already coming short of breath, and she wasn't. _Damn her!_ He hesitated, something he was not known to do, and surveyed her face. That same smirk… He could erase it for a few moments, but when he stopped, she always looked victorious.

"I could take over," she offered, not bothering to mask what she meant when she brought her tied hands down before her. Her leer was smoldering; Minato did not deserve this fire!

"No tricks," he warned her, his blood boiling, fevering his brain to make rash decisions. He wanted her badly, wanted her to cum by him and remember it always!

Kushina gave a wide, toothy, disarming smile. "Why would I do that, tebane?"

The twine was snapped easily by Ay's thumb and fingers, and Kushina was free but for the man's body still pushing her bottom to the ground. She tested her wrists, feeling them and rubbing away the numb soreness. Ay was tempted to lock them again with his own hand and demonstrate his control over her. If this was a trick, he planned to be ready. He'd catch her hands before she could form the first seal.

But she didn't make any seals, nor did she grab for a weapon. She planted her elbows beneath her, lifted her upper body to press against the man, staying just inches from a kiss. She wanted to stay from his reach; she could sense how much it bothered him.

Grinning, she started to roll and curl her hips, turning him like a joystick inside of her. It wasn't what she was doing that got Ay gasping, but how she was doing it. So sensually; the rhythm was intoxicating. He felt the soft scratch of her hair against his groin. She couldn't take all of him, but she sure made an effort.

Her strength was miniscule in comparison to his, but it took only a nudge against his shoulder to have him rolling over, planting her on top of him to ride as she wished. He wanted her naked. He wanted to view her breasts bouncing as she danced atop his lap, but there was no time, no control. His hands took possession of her hips to stabilize her. She swore at him and his impatience, but then sounded with a sharp and deep inhale when he began to pound upward. Her whole body trembled from his force. She took hold of his vest and shirt so as not to be thrown off of this frenzied ride.

Control! Ay was losing it, and he realized that was what she wanted. The moment he took leave of his senses, she'd overcome him. She was foolish to underestimate him, and with a great shout, he slammed his hips down on the grass, almost dislodging entirely from Kushina's soaked hole. Both of their genitals had become a mess of their mingling juices.

"You'll not fool me, woman," he said to her as much as to himself.

"And how would I fool you?" she cooed, leaning across his body, touching the tip of his beard with her finger. Her body arched, and whatever part of him retained within her felt the effects of the curve. He put his hands on her bottom, then, carefully spreading her cheeks apart to show her most indecent parts. The draft over that part of her made her shiver, but not as much as when Ay's hands pushed her down on his awaiting member again. She wailed and let him handle her as he saw fit. She rose from him again, ass jutting backward to meet the push downward enthusiastically.

He was close again. The Uzumaki woman lit him, and he could not resist her. The way her ponytail bounced upon her head, her cheeks shades lighter than her hair, her mouth open to give him the noises he desired of her. "I'll have you," she heard him husk beneath her, and felt the hands holding her posterior tighten.

She would tell him he never would, but she hadn't counted on what happened next.

Another set of hands came onto her; Ay's hadn't moved from her sides. She gasped, her scarlet tresses whipping through the air as she looked behind and found the sunglasses of Killer Bee returning her stare. His lips were in a tranquil grin, but when she spotted him, upon her reaction, his teeth flashed in a wider smirk.

"Bee," Ay wheezed beneath the prisoner.

Yo, Bro~ From behind the tree, I saw just your legs on the grass~ How was I to know that you were grabbing some ass~

Kushina scowled at him, as she was sure that Ay was too. "Get out…!" She cut off, grimacing when Bee, ignoring her, pursed his lips and let out a rope of spittle. Perfectly aimed, the saliva hit its mark above the separation filled with Ay's shaft. She clenched and quivered from the slippery-wet feel of spit at that area, and felt even more violated when Bee's thumb applied the dollop like a salve around that hole. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! _Aiyee!_" Kushina bristled, her teeth clamping together while her back involuntarily arched. Bee snickered as he did his work, poking his thumb into her body, testing her resilience while moisturizing it with his spit.

C'mon, Brother~ Go on and fuck her~ You got her pussy~ So I'll take her pucker!~ _Whee!_

A vulgar way to phrase it, but Kushina had no time to object. Where once there was a thick thumb, now there pressed a thick cock. He'd already taken it out?! Kushina was surprised that he caught her so off guard. Ay was captivating her more than she thought. Her attitude did not flake, however, and the Habanero flared as Bee pressed her forward to better expose his tiny target. "Don't just go sticking things inside of me, tebane!" she barked at him.

Relax~ Relax~ We don't gotta fight~ Just take a deep breath~ You're _really tight!_ He inhaled sharply when he made a good, hard press, fighting her body's natural resistance until the ring widened and took him. He gave a cry of jubilation as he began the arduous, pleasurable task of filling her backside. The spit indeed helped, but that did keep from Kushina wailing from the hot sensation. It felt so raw, so filthy to have that entryway encroached like this. True, Minato had taken her this way before – at her sex-drunk behest – and thankfully, Bee was not much larger in any aspect, but even the slight difference in girth made it feel like she was being torn open!

Eyes screwing shut and teeth gritting against the pain, she made a delightful showing of pain mixing with overwhelming pleasure; Ay was almost satisfied, if only he didn't need his brother to bring her to this point. But there was no denying the sensation of her insides _tripling_ as Killer Bee's length pressed against her insides, tightening what was already stretched to its limits. Well, she might've boasted a lasting durability against him, but against the Ay/Bee combo, Uzumaki Kushina was done for.

Ay gave a prolonged grunt when Bee surged the last of himself into Kushina, both he and the woman exclaiming passionately from their completed connection. "Wow!" panted Killer Bee, turning his head down to where he could see just the base of his erection surrounded by the tight circumference of muscle. It's been some time~ This girl's so good~ I can only make this weak rhyme!

Ignoring his loudmouthed brother, Ay reclaimed this conquering of Uzumaki Kushina. Her hips were contained in his hands, and he began to move her before she'd completely adjusted to Bee's presence inside of her. The abruptness shocked her, the shaft rubbing the walls of her intestines intensely. Her entire body seized in that moment, and Ay felt it, and so did Bee, who hollered in delight. With her waist already in his brother's possession, he tangled Kushina's ponytail into his fist, jerking her head up and exposing her throat. He placed his other hand on her front, groping desperately for something definitive through the thick of her vest.

"_It's in my ass, tebane!_" sobbed the Red-Hot Habanero, involuntarily shoving her backside into Bee's groin. Her hands remained on Ay's sternum for balance, though with both men pawing greedily at her body, she was unlikely to slip in any direction. In fact, she needn't do anything now that Ay and Bee were on her together, working at odds to pummel her. When Bee unsheathed himself to where his bulbous head remained locked behind her ring, Ay filled her other tunnel with a messy squelch, and then the order would reverse so that Bee could holster himself. Their tandem motions were an astonishing display of cooperativeness; Ay and Bee were legendary for their combo, and Kushina could attest to that herself!

She huffed and panted as the two brothers railed her insides, alternatively switching up the tempo of their thrusts to catch her off guard each time she settled on a pace. When they both would charge in at the same time, it felt like her guts were being churned. It was harder and harder to not lose control, but Kushina could feel herself slipping. The vastness of release was upon her, and she would not plummet alone.

Her fingers tightened on Ay's front, and he gave a questioning glance at her. She was resolutely pursing her lips, pouting in a way, but also appearing in focused concentration. Burning hot sensations starting to consume Ay's embedded anatomy, and while earlier it felt like she was fevered, now it felt unnaturally warm. He was even more alarmed when his brother howled out that he too felt the pleasure, rapping about its ecstasy, how it was the greatest he'd ever known! I can't believe~ It happened so fast~ I thought for sure~ Longer I'd last~ Rapping and rhyming didn't save him, for the payload was already sending off its pasty rounds through Kushina's clenching bowels.

And Ay was soon too join. He snarled, fighting against the feeling while at the same time combating with Kushina's resilience. He had to make her before he did! This defeat wouldn't stand! An Uzumaki woman couldn't best the son of the Third Raikage, the man destined to become the greatest Raikage of all time! How could this happen?!

And then the answer shone in Kushina's eyes when they opened. They smirked and gleamed and traded their calming purple hue for one of intense red. Her pursed lips curved at one side, showing him just the slightest appearance of a fang that had not been there before.

The heat within her roiled like a living thing intent on consuming Ay's life force, and try as he might to hold on, to keep his dignity, this sinful pleasure ripped his ego to shreds just as surely as it drew his essence into her womb. Climaxing with an earth-quivering roar, Ay threw his head back and held onto the Jinchuriki's hips, cementing her in place.

It was her plan all along, he realized. Jinchuriki's greatest powers manifested in times of stress and heightened adrenalin! She was building up to this moment, to when he would be at his most vulnerable and she, at her most dangerous. Flooding her with his liquid release was weighed against its cost.

He knew he was beaten even before the bubbling chakra made its explosive appearance. Killer Bee, just before the eruption, could be heard shouting his brother's name, and a gray tentacle desperately tried to shield him.

Ay was unconscious for however long it took Kushina to hunt down his platoon and take them down. The giant's eyes were barely able to open; he couldn't even find the strength to push the Eight-Tails' tentacle off of him. All he could manage was listening to the final pleas of his men as the Uzumaki pulverized them. The laughter she made; it was not the Kyubi in control, but the Red-Hot Habanero, taunting the Kumo shinobi who thought they could ruin Konoha. The sounds of fists landing on bloody faces hammered the night air until all was quiet, save for the rare groans of pain that Kushina hadn't beaten into a coma.

Weakly, Ay growled and got a look at his surroundings. Bee had been thrashed, unconscious, laying on his side with the single tentacle emerging from his back; the one used to save his brother from even worse condition. Damn that woman… She knew Bee was the only one who could've taken a burst of her destructive chakra, so she lured him in as well! And with him so 'preoccupied' with her, his own Jinchuriki senses were drowned out by his own lust!

And Ay… He'd fallen for the most obvious of kunoichi tactics. He cursed himself. And Bee, a witness to his ultimate blunder.

And then, across the way by several meters, he saw the whip of scarlet hair. The woman was there, turning back to Konoha in glorious victory. She hadn't even pulled her pants back into place, showcasing the whiteness dribbling from both exits. It was a demonstration of her triumph, that whatever he did, he could not claim her.

Just before the battered Ay dropped again, he saw her look over her shoulder at him, and then came that arrogant smirk once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sealed Thunder**

ccc

He saw her. He saw her first, not the man standing in front of her, donned in the robe of the revered Hokage, hair of shocked gold and piercing eyes of cerulean. This man was title, but Ay's gaze was transfixed on the wife.

Kushina was looking back at him, solemn as her husband. Her jovial features were masked by the expectations of a Hokage's wife. She did not let the Habanero slip as she watched him.

Minato welcomed Ay and his entourage – the shaggy blond named Darui and Mabui, outfitted in the gear of Kumo shinobi – as guests of Konoha; Bee, though brother to the newly-appointed Raikage, was too valuable an asset to risk in foreign territory. Ay was mostly uninterested in the ceremony of the process of visiting hierarchy, responding in one syllable words or grunts.

"Please," Minato said, his warm smile finally coming to grace his features, "enjoy the comforts of Konohagakure during your stay, Raikage." He spoke the title with respect.

"_Hn._" Ay's sharp gaze ghosted over Minato, the briefest show of acknowledgment before he set himself upon the goal, his prize, his reason. Gruffly, he replied, but not to Minato, "I intend to."

The mask slipped, and the Habanero's arrogance shown in a simple smirk.

ccc

"Why are they here?" Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office after the ceremony, always tardy to be at his former sensei's side; a terrible habit he'd picked up, but Minato found it endearing, even when circumstances were dire. They weren't now. A visiting Raikage and his two consorts were hardly a reason to rally to troops. Not that he was one to brag, but Minato had trumped Ay once before. On his home turf, the Raikage wouldn't stand a chance.

"I don't like it, Minato-sensei."

Minato smiled, still going over the forms on his desk. "The war still haunts you, makes you distrustful of other nations," he sagely offered. "Jiraiya-sensei has vouched that the Raikage was traveling only with Darui-san and Mabui-san; no covert opts. Jiraiya-sensei's intel gathering skills are the best in Konoha, maybe even in the Five Nations. Trust him, Kakashi."

Kakashi's one-eyed stare showed that he was not convinced, even though he nodded with a "Yes, Minato-sensei."

"And you're a Jonin now, Kakashi," Minato complained with heightened levity. "You don't need to call me Sensei anymore!"

"… You're Hokage and you still call Jiraiya Sensei."

ccc

Ay hadn't planned a coup. He saw Konoha still as a colony of foolish, bleeding hearts. This was a customary show of peace between Kumo and Konoha, but for him, it was the only way to see her again.

Comforts of Konoha…

Ay sneered at the rows of bars, BBQ grills, and a ramen shop run by a man and his little girl. Kumo needed only one parlor for big, meaty meals; every other shop should be for the progression of power!

He'd seen enough before dusk, and dusk was when he would operate.

He'd taken the day to stalk the halls of the Hokage manor, and his scouts reported to him the layout of areas he'd no time to observe. It was Mabui who provided the important information, the pathway to the Hokage's private hot spring. Konoha was known to have a surplus of great hot springs. It stood to reason that the leader of the Village would have special access to one.

Therefore, he staked out at the corridor leading to the bathhouse. He'd dismissed Darui and Mabui to their own devices. _So long as the Hokage was preoccupied…_ That was the sole order he gave them, and he trusted them without exception.

He also trusted his own intuition, and was not disappointed.

The redheaded girl appeared around the corner, looking discontent as she rubbed at her shoulders, tilting her head to the opposite side and exposing her luscious neck. She quietly complained about the stress of the day. A hot soak would do her well. In naught but a white robe and some slippers, she slumped her way down the hall and out of Ay's sight.

But he had already locked on. Once again, she would be his. He had risen through the ranks in their short time since she defeated him. No… He errored. A simple miscalculation of a more naïve self.

This time, he vowed aloud to himself, he would correct the mistake, and the Uzumaki would accept her defeat.

ccc

Kushina, in her own privacy, never stood on ceremony or rules or custom. Outcast as a child, isolated from her clan, she made her rules, and with great satisfaction to herself, Minato went along with her. Hokage or not, he followed the shots she called.

_I'm going to the hot springs alone._

_ Yes, dear._

He didn't question, and she didn't skip a beat.

Nor did she undress in the room, set her robe in a basket, put a towel around her naked form. No, she was alone, and that meant she did as she wanted. She took off her robe at the edge of the steamy pond to expose her nakedness to it. Full, perky breasts that rested high on her chest, not weighed down with excess, age or motherhood. Without trying, she congratulated herself while combing out her hair, she was a bombshell. The boys who picked on her as a child would drool over themselves if they could see her now.

She sloshed into the water, gentle waves rippling outward as she moved to the deeper center. She was in mid-thigh waters when she stopped. Kunoichi senses alerted her, and danger was in the air. She smirked in spite of this. She knew exactly who was bold enough to trespass on her and arrogant enough not to mask his approach. A glance over her shoulder, her arms coming up at her sides to tuck conservatively against her breasts; she almost seemed timid if not for her radiant ego gleaming in her eye.

Ay faced her from the shore. The trappings of a Raikage had been done away with. He was only in his pants. This wasn't to be a power play of his rank. He was going to best her as a solitary man.

"My husband wouldn't like you sneaking in on me like this," she warned. She pointedly kept her nudity from his gaze, though her butt was a show itself. "What do you think he'd do if he caught you?" Her eyes darkened and her smirk deepened. "What do you think _I_ should do?"

Ay remained composed. Her attitude was almost magnetic, but he'd prepared to resist. He had been caught off guard last time by her tricky tongue, her feminine wiles. To defeat her and make her submit to him, he would tune her out.

Fists at his side slowly loosened. They'd need to be fast to catch her and hold her down. If not for previous meditation, his manhood would've already been struggling against his pants, urging to bury itself deep within the Uzumaki, claim her absolutely as his own.

"Do you think this is wise? I beat you last time, tebane." Slowly, she rotated, her arms easing away from her breasts to show the soft bounce of their release. Ay caught the gentle motion, but refused her any other distraction. He could concern himself with her quim after he'd secured her.

Lightning erupted around him, and she responded only by clasping her hands in front of her, one index finger lifted. Did she intend to counter him by summoning her Biju Chakra? He wasn't afraid. Only Bee had an instantaneous to the Tailed-Beast, and even he wasn't fast enough to catch his brother. Kushina, inept in her use of the Kyubi, would need at least a moment or two to channel the deadly powers. By that time, Ay would already be inside of her, slaking his need for her and commanding her to his will.

Not a second to waste!

"Kushina," he growled at her, carefully bowing forward in preparation. "You're mine."

Kushina's response was a simple one: "_Down!_"

Ay made to charge and take her down in one stride. But how come he suddenly felt so heavy? Obviously, he weighed a significant amount due to his height and muscle mass, but it had never hindered his lightning speed before, let alone stop him completely. His foot slid forward no more than three inches from the inertial of his takeoff, but that was all the distance made. It felt like chains had materialized on his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place. Try as he might to fight the phenomenon, Ay began to crumble from the weight until he was kneeling.

"What…?!" He pulled with his arm, yet it didn't budge. "What is this?" He fought until Kushina, at her leisure, approached, hands still clasped and her body still exposed.

And that smirk…

"You've underestimated the Uzumaki, Raikage-san." Kushina's hips rocked from side-to-side, a sway that was not often practiced by her, but she pulled it off. She was unafraid to show him her nakedness. He'd taken advantage of her before, but saw only the merest bit of what her beauty had to offer. Now she stood before him in full glory, and he was bound.

"What… _argh!_..." The Raikage pulled at his body, willing it to move, yet it disobeyed completely. "… have you done?"

A dainty foot touched the broad span of his chest, and with the merest nudge of that dainty foot, the behemoth of a man, known for his rock solid posture and unwavering demeanor, fell back like he was a tall sack of flour. Again, he fought, and again, a force greater than gravity kept him down.

Kushina loomed over him, putting her feet on either side of his torso so that his hungry, insatiable gaze would not go wanting. He stared up her legs to the source that drove his need and obsession; her breasts were higher still, bountiful yet modest. And that smirk…

Why hadn't his dick hardened? True, in the circumstances, such a thing should not have been something to fret over, but Ay's concentration had been broken. His instincts should have readied him for the possibility to breed. Yet for all the incentive his eyes bore witness to, he remained soft.

"The Uzumaki are gifted with seals." Kushina dropped suddenly, an immodest pose for a woman with her knees bent outward, showcasing her fiery-haired pelvis. Her descent was mirrored by her breasts, jostling and wobbling from the abruptness, catching up to where they belonged on her. She tapped a finger on his forehead, and try as he might to resist, she nudged his head back onto the floor. "Did you think I would just let you go last time?" Her eyebrows bunched in the center of her face when she made a mean smirk. "You shouldn't be so careless when an enemy spares you."

Ay's eyes widened. He remembered with great rage and humiliation Kushina's triumph over him, his brother, and their entire platoon. How could he have been so arrogant to think that she would let him go with a simple beat down? Her entire intention had been to get revenge for the attempt on her freedom years prior!

"_You…!_" Ay could bunch his fists until his palms bled, but the seal – whatever it was – kept him at her mercy.

"It's not a seal typically used in battle," Kushina explained, a childlike innocence to her voice as her eyes wandered up in repose. "Normally, a fight would be over before we could even use it. The target needs to be relaxed, weak, and motionless." The wickedness came back in a flash when her eyes set on him again. "You were very cooperative, tebane."

"No," Ay refused with a forceful shake of his head. His glower was hard. "I was examined. All injuries were taken care of!" Mabui was a very thorough aide; she did not let her new Raikage suffer a single scratch.

Kushina made a short laugh. He felt the heat of her crotch above his chest. He willed himself not to glance. "A treaty of Konoha and Uzu means trade secrets." She leaned back, and then her rump eased onto his abs so that her finger could trace at his core.

Ay felt like he'd taken a blow to the stomach from the Sannin Tsunade.

"But you followed me all the way down here to see me."

Ay grunted and lifted his head just enough to see Kushina recline until she was lying across his body, her elbow propping up on the ground between his legs. Her hands dug through his pants until she uncovered his shame. "I could play with you," she said tauntingly, drawing his flaccid shaft towards her lips without breaking eye contact, "but it doesn't seem like you want to." She laughed at his imposed impotence.

He cursed, and cursed again, harder, when he felt warmth surround his noncompliant length. Kushina forwent the tease of her tongue and immediately brought him into her mouth; there, her tongue could lash at her leisure. And any man in such a place would have been rigid and dripping the moment her hot breath ran like a tide against his tip, but not Ay, and not by choice.

"Kushina," growled the Raikage in a bid to mask his own helplessness with a threat. "You will pay for this. Undo the seal…" He was cut off by his own flinch. Kushina made a threat of her own, wordless, yet very clear when her teeth tightened against his tip.

_Don't test me, or I'll get rid of this useless thing, tebane._

She waited, matching Ay's glare until he backed down – not an easy thing to do for him – and turned his eyes off to the side. A sound like a laugh came out of her occupied mouth before she commenced, sliding down his embarrassed length. It would have been difficult if not impossible to take him into her mouth when erect, but this docile state was convenient. She could feel it; his rage flowing in his blood as he fought her inescapable trap. Willpower, however, could not combat the will of the whirlpool.

Kushina made an obscene slurp as she went to his base, gulping at his head before withdrawing. The back of her hand wiped at her glossy grin. "You seem so frustrated," she teased. A fingernail touched his sternum and dragged down between his solid, pronounced muscles. Suddenly, she surged forward, her small body covering only a small portion of the giant as she pressed her grin towards his face. He felt the softness of her body settled against him; breasts and her pronounced nipples, especially, as well as the gentle prickle of her auburn pubic hair against his stomach. He felt her breath on his chin as she spoke in seductive irony, smelled the mint of her toothpaste on her voice. As she spoke, she drew a circle around his own nipple, lazy and deliberate. "Should I bring Minato down here so you can see how a real man fucks me?"

Ay couldn't help snarling, imagining the disgrace of the infuriating Hokage laying claim to the Uzumaki, succeeding where he, the great Fourth Raikage had failed before! "You…!" He fought against the seal restricting him to the floor, and Kushina granted him a little bit of awe when his arm almost lifted. "I…! The Raikage…! _Grr!_" He fought and fought and fought, but the Uzumaki seal was seemingly perfect.

Regardless of his angry efforts, nothing changed, which was unsurprising to Kushina, who ran the tip of her tongue across his dark chest. She chuckled throatily. "Maybe it's poor manners to leave you like this." Her left hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing it and causing it to flop lifelessly in her grip. "Should I be nice?"

Ay didn't like her tone; he hated the cute innocence she feigned. She was a crafty witch, he'd learned very painfully, and he would not accept her as weak!

He was shocked, visibly so, when he felt the empowerment of his cock surge and rise to the swollen erection it was meant to be. It was a relief and a burden all at once, though while he showed Kushina what he was capable of again – she couldn't fully hide her astonishment at his growth – it swelled and swelled until it was painful.

Yet still, the rest of him felt bolted to the floor. She willed his dick to life, but that was it, and for her own reasons. His fists creaked as they tightened against the floor. Did she mean to leave him like this for someone to walk in on the great Raikage, dejected and humiliated?! He'd will his heart to stop before such a fate!

"Kushina, you dare to…?" She was standing up when he growled at her, but a dainty foot in his mouth shut him up good.

"You shouldn't talk to me in that tone," she said, her voice low. "I could kill you, tebane." Her toes stayed in his mouth, and he uttered nothing even though he seemed to want to curse at her. A pass of his tongue against her little piggies; an unspoken word or a private fetish? No matter, for she kept his mouth occupied, but allowed him still to stare up her lovely legs and watch her cross her fingers in front of her in a seal familiar to Konoha Jonin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And to Ay's horror, two redhaired temptresses now stood above him, naked amongst dispersing trailers of smoke. And both were goading with twin smirks and folded arms.

Ay scowled, but no face from him could seem very threatening with Kushina's foot clogging his mouth. "I'll let you have some fun," cooed the Kushina on the left, bending down with her fists moving onto her hips, letting her breasts dangle freely. "But don't tell anyone," sang the other before taking her toes from his tongue.

He wanted to berate her – both of them – for such audacity, but what sane man could come up with a complaint when the loveliest woman in Konoha and wife to the man esteemed to be that greatest of all Hokage (details are murky in this regard…) smoothly straddled his waist? His cock ran up the length of the crevice of her ass until she leaned forward to apply him to her sex. Short fur rubbed tantalizingly against his tip before she led him to her entrance. But penetration, though Ay was making a valiant effort against his curse to surge upward and impale her, wasn't as imminent as believed.

The second Kushina made her appearance, leaning her face towards her doppelganger's – or creator's – rear end. A lazy lick traveled from her pussy around to her pucker, where saliva was applied generously. Ay's cock was then steered to that very precise hole, and after a suckle or two on the bulbous head, the Kushina remarked, "You haven't had a chance back here. Would you like to try like your brother?"

Hatred turned liquid and filled his veins. The chords of his neck tensed like they planned to rip out of his skin. But he wisely refrained from cursing at her. Rage, he counseled himself, was unbefitting a commander. Yet it was such an intoxicating emotion!

Kushina – the one holding his dick, that is – laughed at him and the transparency of his feelings. If he wanted to copy his brother, he wouldn't get the chance, for she stole him away from that entry point and put him on a path to her womb. The receiving Kushina inhaled deeply as her nether lips swallowed his huge girth.

She didn't kneel; she wouldn't have any leverage if she had. Instead, she had squatted deep, knees bending outward to allow her control and mobility as she took him in. A nice, wet invasion… Big as he was, her wetness accommodated him. Maybe he could take solace that their last encounter had ruined her, stretched her beyond what her weak husband could fill.

That was not the case. Kushina was simply ready for him this time, and he knew it by the way she leered at him over her shoulder.

A few practice pumps; she still had to familiarize herself with this foreign cock. And then she began to ride him, up and down on steady and flawless strokes that Ay was in awe of. The tension in his neck turned to a gulp and a struggle not to groan. Kushina was moaning, tossing her hair back so that the red strands streaked across his abdomen in crimson waves.

"You won't cum until we will it," the other Kushina purred in his ear. She was right next to his face, yet his eyes could not tear from the sight of Kushina's ass clapping as it came down on his lap, his cock almost fully hidden inside of her. The other Kushina kissed at his cheek, pressing her lips in with a chuckle. He wanted to fuck them both into oblivion, fuck until one popped in a burst of white cloud and the other until all she could scream was "_Raikage-sama! I can't take anymore, tebane!_"

"_Dammit…!_" His body tensed. How could he arrive so soon at his climax? He'd waited for this too long, wanted it too much. He'd fill Kushina's womb with his seed, intent for her to bear him a child before Minato's spawn ever took place within her. But when the hot sensation of ejaculation was at its peak, it came to a painful end. His eyes cracked with the disappointing sensation, and the Kushina at his ear cackled.

"You didn't listen, tebane!" She poked his nose. "Only when _we_ want it…" Then, with the grace of a cat, she moved on top of his face, thighs stretched and snatch neatly applied to his mouth. When his tongue did not lavish her, she grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and yanked. Her eyes were dangerous. "I have not forgotten last time, Kumo." Her demeanor had changed; dangerous and easily provoked, yet her counterpart's rhythm hadn't snagged in the least, a carefree bounce with the occasional, playful rotation of her hips. "Do you need reminding?"

Rage quarreled with anxiety, and Ay's tongue stretched to do its work. Not that he didn't like tasting her; it was a battle of wills, and his was barely able to stand at this point. He licked her, but not shyly. He went at her as fiercely as he could while shackled, stabbing at her insides or nipping at her folds. He employed every trick he'd learned in the craft of sexual ninjutsu taught in his Village. Even his nose shoved against her clit and nuzzled as a drastic step. And all the while, the Kushina on his cock was bringing him to a disappointment again.

He rose, held his breath in eager anticipation, and then fought down the whimper that followed when his release reversed. The pain of it was beyond staggering. He even lost track of his tongue's toiling until Kushina barked at him and yanked his hair.

On either end, the Kushinas used the Raikage, taunting him and flexing their will. Sometimes, they'd mentioned Minato, and how he was able to satisfy _three_ of them at once. "You might think yourself the greatest Kage," breathed the Kushina on his face, ducking to give him an eyeful of her tits, "but in the bedroom, Minato shames you."

What about that triggered the third orgasm? Ay would be scarred by this feeling forever, the odd elation of another man satisfying his obsession while he was woefully incomplete in that category?

"C'mon! Lick more passionately!"

"I can barely feel anything, tebane!"

"You call yourself Raikage?"

"You can't even satisfy one woman!"

"_RRAAAHH!_" Ay, with all his might, jabbed his pelvis upward, punching Kushina's cervix so hard that she could not help a scream; a scream that would be immediately followed by the burst of a shadow clone and the empty remnants of white smoke. So the one on his face was the real one; Ay felt some satisfaction that she wasn't certain of herself if she'd actually ridden him. From beneath her patch of pubic hair, his eyes leered as if in conquest.

But she wasn't daunted. Uzumaki Kushina _couldn't_ be daunted. Not when she could still flash that smirk, the smirk that sang _I know something you don't know~._

The secret was revealed, and Ay trembled when the weight above his face vanished, and the truth was made. Both fake, but the trap had been real; the seal pinning him to the floor also stayed real.

The unladylike laughter of Kushina echoed from the entrance to the hot springs. It took great effort and pain for Ay to look that way to see her, fully clothed, holding her sides as she went into stitches at his humiliation. When she was done, she leered at him. "You thought you'd easily get to the Hokage's wife, under his own nose in his own house?" She twirled a pointing finger at him, singing with an upturned nose, "You're~so~stu~pid~!"

"Kushina," growled the beast of a man. His cock was still rigid; more than before, it ached for satisfaction and demanded it of him! "Remove this seal! Damn you!" He tried to flail; all that happened was his erection swung left and right comically. "Release me!"

"_Huh?_ I can't understand you when you roar like an animal." Kushina, having had her fun for the night, pivoted on her foot. "I'm done with you, tebane. Maybe someone will find you in the morning~!"

"_I'll remove this seal, woman!_" he bellowed after her. "_I will be back for you!_"

She paused then, just before she could turn the corner. Then she looked over her shoulder at him, smiling slyly. "Remove it? You'll never even find it. Only a Byakugan can detect its location, after all, and you have no Hyuga in your Village. I guess you'll have to rely on your younger brother to provide an heir for your family, tebane." She was gone, leaving him with the parting that she had not restricted his brother as she had him. It was another jab at his pride, to be forced to rely on others instead of his own potency.

Fingers clutching at the stone beneath him until divots were torn, he roared, heedless of the commotion it would cause. "**_KUSHINA!_**"

ccc

To Ay's fortune, he was not found that night. Whether by Kushina's will or some time limit of the seal's effectiveness, he was allowed to move not long before dawn. Dejected, humiliated and unsatisfied, he clothed himself and trudged back to his staying quarters, where Darui waited, perplexed by the absences of his boss and Mabui. When asked of last night's events, Ay dismissed every word. All that seemed to consume the Raikage from that day forward was the Hyuga and the possession of the Byakugan…

~~~**The End**~~~

**I'm copier! Uthr steree chaptrz ar nereing compleetion**


End file.
